Avec toi
by Jijisub
Summary: Grimmjow met Ichigo au pied du mur, il doit avouer son homosexualité à ses parents ! Grim x Ichi - shonen ai - Au / Romance / OS


Couple : Grimmjow x Ichigo  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Romance / AU  
Idée : Seeliah  
Auteur : Jijisub  
Non bêta reader

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Synopsis :  
Grimmjow met Ichigo au pied du mur pour qu'il avoue son homosexualité à ses parents !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le claquement de la porte résonna longuement dans la tête d'Ichigo. Comme s'il s'agissait de celui de sa propre vie. Grimmjow l'avait planté en plein milieu de la cuisine. Il avait raison… Ichigo le savait. Mais, pourrait-il vivre aussi bien que son amant la séparation qu'il vivait maintenant avec ses parents ?

L'ultimatum de Grimmjow quelques secondes plus tôt, le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais en même temps, ils quittaient la fac. Ils changeraient leur « petit nid » d'amour universitaire contre un nouvel appartement.

Comment Ichigo allait-il expliquer à son père et à sa mère qu'en fait, Grimmjow était plus qu'un simple ami ? Et puis, il y avait ses sœurs aussi… que dirait toute sa famille ? Enervé le jeune homme attrapa l'aspirateur rangé dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas cours ce matin comme Grimmjow, autant qu'il fasse quelque chose pour se changer les idées.

Ichigo terminait de faire le ménage dans l'appartement lorsque son amant rentra en fin de matinée. Le jeune homme entendit un bruit sec sur la table basse. Surpris, le roux tourna la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Un journal ouvert et plié sur lequel un bon nombre d'offres était entourées, gisait en plein milieu du meuble.

- Je suis passée au combini, j'en ai profité pour acheter le journal… j'ai vu des trucs intéressant.

- Ah…

- Tu as réfléchit ?

Ichigo leva enfin la tête vers Grimmjow et ce dernier l'examinait avec attention. Le cœur du roux se mit à battre plus vite.

- Oui…

- Et ?

Grimmjow ne cillait pas devant les yeux presque suppliants d'Ichigo, même si ça lui coutait. Il accédait toujours aux demandes de son amant mais là, il voulait pouvoir vivre sans être caché auprès de sa « belle-famille ».

- Je leur dirai…

- Bien… Quand ?

Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquisiteur. De toute façon s'il ne l'était pas, Ichigo ferait trainer les choses en longueur.

- Tu veux tout de suite savoir ? Chercha a esquivé Ichigo.

- Tant qu'à faire… J'ai lu deux, trois annonces sympas. Et je m'imagine mal faire une crémaillère avec tes parents en leur expliquant que nous sommes toujours de simples amis. Tu ne t'sentirais pas mieux, si nous pouvions vivre notre vie comme un couple « normal ». Quoique… je n'sais pas si c'est la bonne définition pour nous…

Sans qu'Ichigo ne s'en rende compte, Grimmjow s'était approché et l'avait enlacé. Leurs fronts se touchaient, leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Instinctivement, Ichigo avait noué ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant. Lorsque Grimmjow se trouvait si près, Ichigo se sentait bien et oubliait souvent ses problèmes. Tout était si secondaire à côté du fait, qu'ils s'aimaient depuis le collège.

- Si… j'aimerai tellement que mes parents acceptent au lieu… au lieu…

- De t'jeter comme les miens ?

- Hai… Je t'avoue que j'ai toujours mal au cœur que tu ne puisses pas, enfin que tu te retrouves couper ainsi de toute ta famille.

- J'm'en fou, ch'suis avec toi !

- Je t'aime Grimmjow…

L'étudiant lui adressa un sourire tendre et son pouce caressa la joue de son compagnon. Il le faisait irrémédiablement craqué avec ses grands yeux dorés. Grimmjow franchit l'espace tenu qui les séparaient encore, et embrassa Ichigo. Il resserra l'étreinte autour de sa taille et plaqua son corps contre le sien.

Le baiser se cassa rapidement à la plus grande consternation d'Ichigo qui jeta un regard surpris à Grimmjow.

- Je voudrai que tu téléphones à tes parents… je veux être fixé !

Ichigo rougit de confusion et se détacha anxieusement à présent de Grimmjow. Tout paraissait si simple avec lui. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas spécialement pris de gants avec ses propres parents et l'avait annoncé sans préparer le terrain.

Le père de Grimmjow était devenu écarlate et avait demandé aux deux jeunes hommes de quitter immédiatement la maison, avec ordre formel à Grimmjow de ne pas revenir sous son toit, sauf si un jour il guérissait de sa maladie. Ce à quoi Grimmjow avait rétorqué « plutôt crevé… je ne ferai jamais ma vie sans Ichi… », avec un doigt d'honneur en prime !

C'est tremblant qu'Ichigo attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de ses parents. La voix de Mazaki résonna à ses oreilles.

- Ichigo ! Ça faisait un moment…

- Désolé, j'étais débordé avec les examens et je cherche un nouvel appartement aussi

- Ah oui ? Tu ne reviens pas à la maison ?

- Euh… non… je voulais vous voir toi et papa…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien…

- Tant mieux… Pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas dimanche… t'es sœurs seront là !

- Je voudrai venir avec Grimmjow

Ichigo ne regardait par la fenêtre pour se concentrer sur la discussion. Grimmjow lui enlaça la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule. Cette proximité le troublait un peu plus. Son cœur tambourinait follement dans sa poitrine.

- Mais qu'il vienne, ça fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vu…

- Très bien… Nous venons pour quelle heure ?

- Pour midi…

- Ok, à dimanche alors…

Ils échangèrent quelques formules et Ichigo raccrocha.

- Alors ? Demanda gentiment Grimmjow

- Elle a l'air contente de te voir…

- On verra d'ici ce week-end…

Grimmjow ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ichigo et déclara amuser

- Et d'ici là, ne me fait pas un arrêt cardiaque !

- Pourquoi j'en ferai un ?

- Je te connais… tu réfléchis trop !

- Il faut bien qu'il y en ait un de nous deux qui réfléchisse avant d'agir !

Pour toute réponse, seul un ricanement se fit entendre. Grimmjow s'était éloigné et avait attrapé le journal et s'effondra sur le canapé et avec sa main tapota une place à côté de lui.

- Viens, Ichi… on va regarder pour notre futur « chez nous »…

Ichigo lui rendit son sourire et s'installa contre Grimmjow. Ce dernier fit grimper le roux sur ses genoux et bientôt, ils discutèrent des meilleurs endroits où ils pourraient loger. Tous les deux avaient décroché un travail pas très loin, l'un de l'autre et qui plus est, avec des responsabilités. Leurs payes leurs permettraient de pouvoir se trouver un logement un peu plus confortable que celui où ils logeaient actuellement.

°°0°0°°

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Ichigo avait téléphoné à sa mère… il ne lui restait plus que trois jours pour peaufiner son discours. En deux malheureux petits jours, il avait rongé tous ses ongles et il sursautait au moindre bruit impromptu. Ichigo rangeait son casier… c'était la dernière fois qu'il fermait la porte. Il rendait toutes ses affaires à la fac et enfin, il allait vivre sa vie d'adulte… et assumé son homosexualité auprès de sa famille.

Ici, à la fac… s'était un secret pour personne que les deux hommes sortaient ensemble. Le comportement de Grimmjow avait fait clairement sentir à chacun qu'Ichigo était sa propriété et qu'il se chargerait de tout téméraire qui voudrait poser la main sur sa moitié. Et finalement, se fut Ichigo qui avait fait une monstrueuse crise de jalousie un soir d'été, où une bande de jeunes femmes excitées s'accrochaient au bras de l'étudiant sexy en diable qu'était Grimmjow.

Ce souvenir amena un sourire à Ichigo, tout semblait remonter à très loin maintenant. Comment ses parents à lui allaient le prendre ? Isshin semblait ouvert ainsi que Mazaki… Mais, c'est ce qu'il avait aussi pensé des parents de Grimmjow. Ses sœurs, si elles n'acceptaient pas, cela lui semblait moins grave. Mais, il avait toujours été proche de son père et surtout de sa mère.

Finalement, il se représenta la scène qu'il avait vécue chez les Jaggerjack et se posa la question cruciale. Si ses parents lui demandaient de choisir entre eux et Grimmjow… qui choisirait-il ? Sans conteste et sans réfléchir, Grimmjow ! Son cœur avait faillit se décrocher rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ne verrait plus son compagnon…

Ichigo frappa discrètement à la porte de l'administration et régla ses papiers de sorties. Lorsqu'il sortit du campus pour la dernière fois, son corps tremblait. Il jeta un coup d'œil englobant ce qui avait été son lieu de vie et où un tas de souvenirs venaient s'agglutiner.

- On pourra revenir si ça te manque tant que cela…

Surpris, Ichigo leva son regard vers Grimmjow

- Non… je me remémorai certains souvenirs et je me dis que maintenant… nous vivons notre vie « d'adulte ».

Grimmjow balaya les différents bâtiments d'un regard neutre et soupira. La nostalgie se n'était pas son truc, seulement le « trip » d'Ichi.

- Vient… on rentre !

Ichigo eut un petit sourire et haussa les épaules. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de leurs facs d'un pas tranquille.

- Au fait Ichi… demain, on a un rendez-vous pour visiter un nouvel appartement. T'avais rien de prévu au matin ?

- Non… C'est lequel ?

- Celui avec la vue sur le parc…

- Il est toujours disponible…

- J'espère qu'il est bien, j'aimerai assez être proche du parc, comme ça je pourrai aller me défouler et faire mon footing.

- Tu as eu les réponses pour l'appartement visité hier ?

- Ils n'veulent pas d'un couple d'homo…

- Ah… peut-être que tu devrais y aller seul… Suggéra Ichigo songeur et inquiet.

- Hors de question ! Tu viens avec moi. Je m'en fou, si je l'ai pas. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais, je veux que tout ce que nous faisons ou les décisions sont importantes que nous le fassions ensemble. Sinon, je n'appelle pas ça être un couple !

- Mais, si personne ne veut nous louer un appartement ?

- Tu vas pas m'dire… on n'est pas les seuls à être homo dans c'pays ?

Ichigo éclata de rire en voyant l'air moqueur de Grimmjow. Il avait raison, ils n'allaient pas commencer à se cacher pour des décisions aussi importantes. Ils auraient bien assez à le faire dans leur milieu professionnel, sans s'ajouter des difficultés.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo tournait en rond dans l'appartement. Le matin même, Grimmjow et lui avaient visité l'appartement et sincèrement Ichigo avait eu un coup de cœur. Son compagnon l'avait remarqué et l'agent immobilier semblait un peu refroidit qu'il s'agisse d'un couple d'hommes qui viennent.

Grimmjow avait ramené Ichigo à l'appartement et avait des choses à régler apparemment. La fac leurs avait demandé de quitter les lieux rapidement maintenant que les cours étaient terminées. Ichigo commençait donc à faire les cartons. Il était beaucoup plus patient et méticuleux que Grimmjow qui lui entassait tout pêle-mêle.

Son angoisse monta toute l'après-midi. Les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontré et le regard des autres sur eux, avait rendu malade Ichigo. La fac était un endroit beaucoup plus « libre » de pensé que ne l'était le monde « normal ». Allait-il s'habituer à être disséquer comme un insecte à chaque fois qu'il entrait quelque part ?

Oui… de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Et le lendemain, lui semblait un jour funeste, comme pour clore une semaine horrible où son choix de vivre son homosexualité le confinerait à vivre uniquement qu'avec Grimmjow.

Lorsque son compagnon rentra en fin d'après-midi apparemment exténué, Ichigo essaya de montrer un visage serein. Mais sa pâleur trahissait les interrogations qui l'avaient agité toute l'après-midi. La semaine avait été rude pour tous les deux. Grimmjow déclara d'une voix lasse en attirant Ichigo sur ses genoux.

- Si tu veux… demain, tu n'auras pas à le dire…

- Vraiment ?

Ichigo scruta le visage de Grimmjow. Il caressa le visage tendu du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être.

- Hai ! Je vois bien que ça m'met mal à l'aise… J'veux juste qu'tu sois heureux Ichi…

Surpris, Ichigo arrêta ses mouvements circulaires qu'il imprimait aux épaules crispées de Grimmjow. Ce dernier paraissait sur le point de s'endormir.

- Tu devrais filer sous la douche et te jeter sous les couvertures. Ton après-midi n'a pas semblé des plus faciles…

- Me suis prit la tête avec la fille qui s'occupe des logements universitaire. Elle veut rien comprendre cette Nanao ch'sais plus qui…

Avec un grand bâillement, Grimmjow se leva et quitta la pièce avant de s'arrêter et de demander en tournant son visage.

- Tu n'veux pas venir avec moi sous la douche ?

- Ch'suis pas sur que se soit uniquement pour se laver que tu…

Un sourire carnassier retroussa le coin des lèvres de Grimmjow. Ichigo secoua la tête et se leva pour le rejoindre

- Fais pas comme si ça t'gonflais… petit pervers…

- Petit pervers ? Interrogea Ichigo avec un petit sourire provocateur.

Grimmjow hocha la tête souriant et tira la main d'Ichigo qu'il finit par pousser dans la petite salle de bain. Les mains d'Ichigo furent aussi actives que celles de Grimmjow pour le déshabiller toutefois, la bouche de Grimmjow prit tout son temps pour explorer chaque parcelle de peau bronzée offert à ses yeux.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo observa son reflet dans le miroir. Grimmjow s'appuya contre le chambranle et admira le roux qui paraissait hyper anxieux. Il se détacha de la porte et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et déclara doucement en accrochant son regard dans le miroir.

- Pas de stress… Tu n'as rien à dire, si tu n'veux pas…

- Tu es sur ?

Grimmjow embrassa la tempe de son compagnon et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

- Allez, on y va !

Ichigo hocha la tête et les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la famille Kurosaki, se fut Yuzu qui ouvrit la porte.

- Ichigo… Grimmjow… vous êtes les derniers comme d'habitude. Karin est déjà arrivée avec son petit copain. Elle nous l'a présenté…

- Oh…

Ichigo sentit son cœur se serrer. Il entra dans la maison, Grimmjow sur les talons. Il entra dans la salle et trouva ses parents, son autre sœur et un type jeune avec des cheveux blancs. Ses yeux verts clairs attiraient l'attention en plus d'un physique sexy. Ichigo salua ses parents, Karin et cette dernière fit les présentations.

- Ichigo… je te présente Toshiro Hitsugaya… c'est mon petit ami.

- Enchanté…

Le cœur d'Ichigo battait très fort et son estomac se serrait. Pourtant, c'est très calmement qu'Ichigo continua sa phrase

- Je vous présente Grimmjow Jaggerjack… mon petit ami… sept ans !

Un silence de plomb accompagna ses paroles. Toshiro était pâle et Ichigo fit enfin face à ses parents. Un incroyable sentiment de stress mais aussi un intense soulagement le submergeait. Il l'avait dit à sa famille. Le regard de Mazaki et d'Isshin allaient d'Ichigo à Grimmjow et de Grimmjow à Ichigo. Ce dernier sursauta lorsque la main de Grimmjow enlaça la sienne. La légère pression sur ses doigts lui donna raison dans son choix, même s'il vivait les derniers instants avec sa famille.

Mazaki s'avança et observa son fils.

- Je suis heureuse que tu nous l'ais enfin avoué.

- Tu le savais ?

La stupéfaction se peignait sur les traits du jeune homme. Isshin enlaça d'un bras les épaules de sa femme et rétorqua gravement

- Oui… enfin, Mazaki l'a su et elle m'en a parlé…

- Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Ichigo… se n'est pas à moi à t'interroger sur ta vie de couple… ou ta vie sexuelle. Je suis vraiment soulagée que tu nous en parles, cela prouve combien tu tiens à Grimmjow. Quoique, en lisant la lettre que j'ai trouvée sous ton lit… je n'en ai jamais douté.

- La lettre ? Quelle lettre ?

Mazaki eut un petit sourire

- Je crois que vous deviez être au lycée à cette époque. Je pense même en première année… Tu lui as écris une déclaration…

- Il a fait ça ? S'exclama Grimmjow stupéfait.

- Oui… je l'ai trouvé très émouvante d'ailleurs…

- Je pensais l'avoir jeté.

Ichigo se revoyait jeter tous les brouillons qu'il avait écrits. C'était la veille du jour où Grimmjow l'avait coincé dans les vestiaires du gymnase. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de faire sa déclaration, son compagnon l'ayant devancé dans la démarche. Ichigo ne lui en avait parlé du coup. Par contre, cela excitait visiblement Grimmjow.

- Comment ça tu l'as jeté ! Putain ! Pour une fois que tu fais un truc sans qu'on te force…

Grimmjow foudroyait Ichigo du regard à présent. Il était mécontent d'avoir laissé passer une chance d'avoir un mot d'amour d'Ichigo par écrit.

- Euh… Grimmjow fait attention à la manière dont tu t'exprimes ça peut porter à confusion… Grogna Ichigo.

- Mais, j'veux la lire !

- Je l'ai conservé… Intervint Mazaki.

- C'est vrai ? Fit Grimmjow les yeux emplis d'espoir.

- Je te la donnerai quand vous repartirai tout à l'heure.

- Ok… J'vous rappellerai si vous oubliez…

- Je suis sure que je peux compter sur toi là-dessus…

Mazaki adressa un clin d'œil complice à Grimmjow et se tourna vers ses filles.

- Yuzu, Karin… vous voulez bien m'aider en cuisine ?

- Hai ! Firent en cœur les jumelles.

Karin attrapa la main de Toshiro qui semblait cloué au sol. Ce dernier suivit sans rien dire, stupéfait par la déclaration fracassante d'Ichigo. Isshin lui s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Comment te sens-tu d'avoir avoué ton secret ?

- Tu es sur que cela ne te fait rien ?

- Si… quand ta mère me l'a annoncé… j'ai eu un choc. Et puis, j'ai lu ta lettre…

- Bref, tout le monde est au courant sauf moi… marmonna Grimmjow.

Isshin envoya une claque dans l'épaule de Grimmjow qui grimaça.

- Ah la jeunesse… Bref, j'aurai pu écrire cette lettre pour Mazaki. Et on a décidé que le jour où tu aurais le courage de nous le dire… eh bien… d'accepter ton choix.

Ichigo porta la main sur son cœur et fronça les sourcils

- J'ai eu si peur… je pensais tout le temps à la réaction des parents de Grim' et… j'aurai été malheureux que vous ne l'acceptiez pas… de devoir couper les ponts.

Le roux releva la tête. Le regard ambre ressemblait à de la lave en fusion. Et Isshin remercia le ciel d'avoir une femme intelligente. Son premier réflexe avait été de rejeter cette relation… mais, de voir la détermination dans le regard de son fils, lui fit comprendre qu'il l'aurait perdu s'il avait refusé d'accepter cette relation.

- Si vous m'aviez demandé de choisir entre Grimmjow et vous, je choisissais Grimmjow !

- Ichi… Souffla Grimmjow.

Il était stupéfait de voir combien Ichigo paraissait déterminé… quoique, ses parents semblaient plus coopératifs que les siens. Le roux se tourna vers lui l'air toujours aussi déterminé

- Grimmjow… j'ai eu peur toute la semaine de perdre mes parents s'ils n'acceptaient pas que nous vivions ensemble mais, je n'aurai pas pu vivre sans toi à mes côtés. Je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré… même si t'étais qu'un crétin finit…

- J'me disais aussi que les belles phrases devaient se terminer de cette manière mais, j'm'en fou !

Grimmjow attrapa sa moitié et serra Ichigo contre lui.

- Doucement les jeunes, un peu de tenu… marmonna Isshin. J'pourrai vous faire arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur !

- Tu peux parler avec maman…

- Chhhuuuutttt…. On va croire que je suis pervers ! Râla Isshin.

Mazaki entra avec Karin qui déclara blasée

- Mais t'en est un… faut te faire à l'idée depuis le temps !

Tous s'installèrent à table et la conversation dériva sur les souvenirs de fac des deux jeunes hommes et le fait qu'ils cherchaient maintenant un nouvel appartement. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison Kurosaki, Mazaki poursuivit Grimmjow et lui glissa une enveloppe dans les mains.

- La déclaration d'Ichigo.

- Maman ! Il avait oublié.

- Tu es très mignon lorsque tu es amoureux Ichigo…

Ichigo bouda sur tout le chemin du retour. Grimmjow ayant rangé précieusement l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de la lire… et ça date d'il y a longtemps…

- Je m'en fiche ! Tu es aussi facile à ouvrir qu'une porte blindée quand il s'agit de tes sentiments alors pour une fois que j'ai une « preuve » tangible…

- Raconte pas n'importe quoi… j'ai avoué à mes parents…

- C'est sur…

Grimmjow observait intensément son compagnon rougissant.

- Je m'étais résigné à ce que tu ne leur dises rien…

- Tu m'en aurais voulu ?

- Je ne veux pas te forcer à être ce que tu ne veux pas… Je t'aime Ichi…

S'ils n'avaient pas été dans une rame de métro, Ichigo sentait clairement que Grimmjow l'aurait embrassé avidement. Seul son regard trahissait combien, les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour le roux étaient sincères. Une demi-heure plus tard, Grimmjow n'ayant toujours pas accéder aux suppliques d'Ichigo partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour être sur de pouvoir lire la lettre tranquillement.

Ichigo partit s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Il se prépara un thé et attendit nerveusement que Grimmjow le rejoigne. Lorsqu'il revint un quart d'heure plus tard, son froncement de sourcil équivalait à celui du bleuté.

- C'est bourré de fautes ! Attaqua Grimmjow

- Connard… et toi t'es illettré t'as mis un quart d'heure pour la lire ! C'est juste une demi-page !

- Tu te souviens de la tête qu'elle a ta lettre ?

- Vu comment j'en ai chié pour trouver mes mots et tout ça pour m'entendre dire que c'est bourré de fautes…

Ichigo rinça sa tasse et allait quitter la pièce mais, Grimmjow le coinça contre l'évier et murmura contre son oreille la voix enrouée

- Tu peux m'en faire autant que t'en veux des déclarations comme ça… si j'ai mis du temps à revenir, c'est que j'étais vachement ému. C'est décidé… Tu m'supporteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours…

- Tu en doutais encore ?

Seules les lèvres qui grignotaient sa nuque paresseusement lui répondirent. Les mains larges du bleuté caressaient le corps d'Ichigo avec tendresse.

- Et dire qu'j'étais mort de trouille que tu m'colles une mandale… j't'aurai demandé de sortir avec moi depuis le collège… On a perdu trop de temps…

- Grimm'

Mais, Ichigo ne pu aller plus loin dans sa phrase, Grimmjow l'embrassant pour le faire taire. Tant pis, ça serait pour une autre fois. De toute façon maintenant, ils avaient tout le temps pour rattraper un « éventuel » retard…


End file.
